Baby Steps
by EllieDoesFanficbadly
Summary: A no-war fic. What happens after initiation? Will Tris ever overcome her fear of intimacy? Rated T for mild language and sex references. Fourtris. I do not own Divergent - all rights belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – so this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's not very good :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Baby Steps

"You are now all officially Dauntless!" Eric's voice rings out out through the Pit. I might have imagined it, but Eric appeared to glare at me the whole time. I have no time to think about it though, as Eric's voice is drowned out by the cheers and hollers of the new Dauntless and Christina comes rushing over to me.

"WE DID IT!" she screams. "YOU did it! AND you came FIRST!" I blush a little and she hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. Will, who I hadn't noticed until now, chuckles from behind Christina.

"Let the poor girl breathe!" he says, as he starts to tug on Christina's arm. Christina waves goodbye to me before pressing herself into Will's side. I smile as I watch my friends kiss and cheer and generally celebrate their new Dauntless-ness. I'm startled as someone taps me on the shoulder.

It's Tobias. He leans close to my ear – I'd never be able to hear him otherwise – and whispers his congratulations. I smile at him, my blush returning from earlier. He looks like he's about to say something more, when a giddy Uriah spins me around and I'm attacked by a pack of Dauntless born.

"We did it!"

"We're in!"

"MORE DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR US!"

A small giggle escapes my mouth, which soon escalates into hysterical laughter as I'm pushed into the centre of the group.

"Hey Tris," someone – Marlene? I can't see – calls out. "Zeke's throwing a party for all the ex-initiates and anyone else who wants to come. You in?"

"A party?! She's in! So are we!" Christina has returned. Apparently, she now makes my choices for me. The group of Dauntless cheer again before turning to talk to their instructor, Lauren. Speaking of instructors...

I turn back to Tobias, but he's left. I smile a little before Christina drags me back to the dormitory, screeching something about making me look presentable.

* * *

"Aaaaaand done!" Christina puts the finishing touches to my face before holding up a mirror. I'm wearing my combat boots )there was no way Christina was getting me in heels) , skinny leather pants and a thin, sleeveless peplum shirt that is sheer from the collar bones up, apart from the collar and the strip of fabric that the buttons are on that leads up to the collar. All of my clothes are black, of course. My hair hangs loose with a slight wave to it and there's a neat, thin line of eyeliner that comes out into a flick. My lips have been painted red and there's a slight shimmer on my cheekbones. I hate to say it, but I look pretty good. Well, I don't look twelve, so I guess that's something.

We walk out of the dormitory and start to head to the roof, where the party is.

"Is there something going on with you and Four?" Christina's question makes me stop in my tracks.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, genuinely curious. I thought Tobias and I were being careful!

"Tris. You came down to breakfast the other day, wearing HIS jumper." She nudges me gently. I look at her and she raises her eyebrows at me. I look around to make sure no-one can hear us.

I sigh. "Yes."

"AAHHHH I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I -" I clap a hand to her mouth.

"Shhh. Please don't freak out! No-one can know! Not yet, anyway." My eyes plead with her and she pushes my hand away from her mouth. She smiles and we carry on walking. I decide to explain a bit more, before she gets the ENTIRELY wrong idea.

"We got together some time inbetween Stage Two and Stage Three. And before you ask, NO, we have not 'done it'." Christina squeaks a little.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. You're obviously crazy about each other." She gives me a smile. "Well, it's not THAT obvious." she reassures me, when she sees my worried stare.

* * *

When we get to the party, I immediately feel uncomfortable. Uriah and Marlene spot us, and come over.

"Girl, you look smokin'!" Marlene exclaims as she hands me a bottle of something VERY blue. I blush – I need to stop doing that – before taking a sip. It's probably the worst thing I've ever tasted. Judging by Marlene's laughs, you can probably tell that from my face.

"It's not for everyone." she chuckles, taking the bottle back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zeke stumbling around. He's obviously had quite a lot of the blue stuff. Will comes over and wraps his arms around Christina.

"There you are. What took you so long?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows, giving him a look that says something like "why do you think?"Suddenly, something catches my attention.

"Four's here?" I ask Uriah. He nods.

"Four and Zeke were in the same initiation. Plus, half of Dauntless are here, so..." A shiver runs down my spine at the possibility Eric could be here. He probably is, knowing my luck. I smile at Uriah before pushing my way through the crowd to reach Tobias. He's currently helping Zeke stand up straight and talking to Lauren, Tori and some other guy I don't recognise. When he sees me he smiles and puts his arm around me. Lauren raises her eyebrows.

"Hey Tris," he says. I smile in return. "This is Zeke, you remember Lauren, Tori and Zane. Guys, this is Tris." Tori speaks first.

"Good to see you again Tris. How've you been?"

"Alright. I'm exhausted though – glad initiation is over." I respond, ignoring Tobias' confused look. Lauren speaks next.

"I remember you – first jumper, right? So what, are you and Four like a thing now?" I feel myself tense. Tobias removes his arm.

"Nah," he says, "Just proud of her. She went from last to first, you know? Quite the progression." Tobias answers Lauren question. None of them seem content with his answer. Lauren raises her eyebrows.

"Quite."

Thankfully, Christina – my saviour – came over.

"Tris, we're playing truth or dare. You in?" I open my mouth to speak, but before any words come out, Christina says "Great!" and starts dragging me over to a corner of the roof. I flash Tobias an apologetic smile before turning round to my friends.

**A/N** –** So that's the first chapter! If you could review and give me some tips, that would be brilliant. Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow some time :)**

**Ellie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Here's another chapter! Sorry it's a bit dialogue heavy, the next chapter won't be so bad :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Christina pulls me through the crowd of Dauntless. There are a few who are jumping through the hole in the roof onto the net. We reach a group of leather sofas facing each other and Christina pushes me into one of the seats. She plonks down inbetween me and Will. I look around. Christina and I are here, obviously, but so's Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. Whilst I'm making myself comfortable, Zeke stumbles over and sits next to Shauna. When he catches us staring at him, his eyes go wide and he says

"What? This could get interesting." He smirks. "Who's going first?" Lynn clears her throat.

"I will." She volunteers. I remember this game – Christina, Will, Al and I would play it sometimes, but we stopped after Al jumped. The rules are simple – you choose truth or dare, and if you don't want to answer the truth/do the dare, you remove an article of clothing. Unfortunately, socks and shoes don't count. I suddenly felt very grateful for the jacket I grabbed on the way out of the dormitory.

"So..." Lynn starts, eyeing the circle, carefully choosing her victim. She spies Uriah. "Uri. Truth or Dare?" Uriah smirks at her question.

"Dare. I'm no pansycake." he says. We all roll our eyes at his use of "pansycake". Lynn thinks for a bit.

"I dare you to... stop the music, and declare your love for Marlene to EVERYONE." Uriah turns as red as his drink. (Which was very. Seriously, what do they put in these drinks?) His jacket is quickly on the floor.

"Okay so... Christina, truth or dare?" he asks her. She thinks for a moment before saying

"Dare."

Uriah grins evilly. "I dare you to not kiss Will for the rest of the day." Christina's top is over her head and on the floor no quicker than Uriah can get the words out. Then she turns to Will and gives him a quick peck on the lips. She looks around the circle. Her eyes land on Zeke.

"Zeke! Truth or -"

"Dare." He cuts Christina off before she can finish. Christina looks at him for a moment before saying

"I dare you to tell Shauna what you told Uriah who told Marlene who told me what you said about her the other day." Christina's dare earns glare from several people. Zeke is glaring at Christina and Uriah, Uriah is glaring at Marlene who is also glaring at Christina. Shauna is glaring at Zeke.

"What did you say about me?!" She pressures him. Zeke leans over and whispers something in her ear. It makes Shauna blush a little, then smile, then slap Zeke across his face. I just laugh at the whole exchange. Unfortunately, this catches Zeke's attention.

"Tris... truth or dare?" I tense a little. I'm the worst person to choose truth as I have so many secrets, but at the same time I've heard rumours that Zeke's dares can get a little... out of hand.

"... Truth." I say. And then immediately regret.

"Tell us what's going on between you and Four." I stare at him. Then I stare at Christina, who holds her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything." She whispers in my ear. Somehow, I don't believe her. I look around at the expectant faces. Crap. There's no way I'm getting out of this one.

"What so you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Four." I lie. Badly.

"Yeah right," Zeke scoffs, "he never shuts up about you. He makes out like he's just talking about all the initiates, but it always comes back to 'Tris did this, Tris did that. I threw knives at her head today.' Yadayadayada. Also is that true? Did he actually throw knives at your head?" His questions confuse me, but not as much as Tobias' apparent gushing to Zeke. I laugh a little. HE'S the one who'd get in trouble if someone found out, not me. However, I can now see a way out of the question.

"Which question do you want me to answer? I'm only answering one." I tell Zeke. He narrows his eyes and says

"What's going on between you and Four?" Damn it. I was so close...

"What about me?" A familiar voice queries from behind me. I turn around and see Tobias.

"I was just asking Tris here for all the juicy details about your relationship." Zeke smirks, and Tobias chokes a little on his drink. Then he glares at Zeke. All this glaring is actually starting to make me uncomfortable.

"But maybe she could just tell us whether you threw knives at her or not?" Zeke says in a small voice, evidently backing off. I just nod and pull back my hair to reveal the scab on my ear. Uriah whistles.

"That was one close call!" he says.

"I know." I smile at him.

"I wasn't talking about the knives." he smiles back, laughing a little when my smile disappears from my face completely.

* * *

"and THAT is why I'll never go near an apple EVER AGAIN."

One hour later, Tobias has joined the game and most of us are half naked. Luckily, I'm almost fully clothed (minus the jacket) because no-one has dared ask me about mine and Tobias' relationship whilst Tobias is here. Phew.

Even more luckily, Tobias is shirtless.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Will asks. Marlene ponders for a minute, before replying

"Truth."

"What's your worst fear?" Will questions. Marlene turns red and mumbles something.

"Pardon? We couldn't quite get that." Will smirks.

"It's bees, ok? They're just..." Marlene shudders.

"Bees? Really? THAT'S your worst fear?" Asks Lynn. "Not like, watching your whole family be murdered before your eyes? BEES?" Marlene just nods solemnly. Then she regains herself and straightens up a little.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

Tobias leans over to me and whispers

"I have something to show you." Then he picks up his shirt and reaches for my hand. I pull on my jacket and walk away, just as Lynn is in the middle of reciting a nursery rhyme whilst standing on her head.

**A/N – well, I hope you liked it! I'm rubbish at truth or dare, so sorry if they're not very good haha :) also, I realise truth or dare isn't a very original idea but I just felt like it was a good, relaxing way to start the story off. Next chapter will be up soon, not sure when exactly :)**

**Ellie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias weaves me through the dancing Dauntless and down an endless flight of stairs. We walk in silence through the compound – I've never seen it so quiet.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He smiles gently.

"You'll see." Soon enough, we arrive at the train tracks. Now I'm really confused. He wants to show me something outside of the compound?

We jump onto the train as it comes whizzing past us. We sit in silence for a while: a comfortable silence. We sit slumped against the train wall, fingers intertwined. Tobias' thumb rubs small circles on my hand. I suddenly realise how tired how I feel. My eyelids start to become heavier, being pulled shut by gravity...

"Tris." Tobias' voice makes me jump. He's pulling me up and moving towards the train door. I heave myself up as quickly as possible so we don't miss the jump.

"On three," he says. "One, two... three!" we both jump out of the car and land neatly on the ground. As I stand up, I straighten my jacket. It takes me a while to realise we're at the Abnegation compound.

A feeling of homesickness suddenly consumes me and I feel my knees go weak. Tobias sees this and puts his arm around my waist for support. It's just a simple gesture, but it makes me go tense all the same. I hope he doesn't notice.

If he has noticed, he's ignored it. We start walking through the streets in silence. I feel a pang of love and guilt as I walk past my old home. I try and not let it get to me. We turn the corner and go down another street of plain, identical houses. When we get to house number 562, we stop. There's a simple wooden bench opposite. We sit down so we're looking at the house.

I feel weird sitting on the bench. Abnegation aren't supposed to – it's really only there for the elderly who can't walk very far.

I'm about to ask why we've stopped, but I suddenly realise why. It's his house.

It's the Eaton house.

I do wonder why he brought me here. I know what his house looks like, I walked past it everyday to school. Plus, it's the same as all the others, but I know there's more – he's just not saying yet.

"I use to sit on this bench everyday." He says, finally. His voice is quiet, but not a whisper. There'd be no point – although it's only eleven, Abnegation have long since gone to bed. I look at him, slightly confused. As I said earlier, we're not meant to sit in this bench – it's considered selfish when there's people who need it more. Particularly if you have a perfectly good home directly opposite.

But it wasn't a perfectly good home, was it?

Tobias doesn't look at me, only the house.

"I'd sit here for hours, trying to prolong my time away from that house. But every moment I stayed sat on this bench, it would make him more angry. I'd go into the house and he'd start saying me things like 'Where were you? School ended hours ago. You were meant to help with dinner. You're a bad son. Why would you do this? You know I miss your mother.'" Tobias' voice catches on the word "mother." I lean into him, our hands still firmly stuck together. Tobias carries on.

"Then, one day, he found out. He saw me sat on the bench. And do you know what he did? He burned it. He burned the bench." I remember that! The authorities blamed it on the factionless. Tobias isn't finished.

"Then he'd punish me, saying that I should own up for what I did. I should own up for burning the bench. Instead, I built a new one. I had a 'friend' in Amity at the time – he helped get the wood. You should've seen Marcus' face, Tris, when a brand new bench popped up in place of the old one." It's the first time he's mentioned Marcus' name. I could tell he was reluctant to.

"He couldn't keep burning benches, so I'd go out and sit on it all over again. This time though, I'd make sure he was watching. He couldn't get angry with me in public, so all that pent up anger would explode when I got home. It was worth it, though." He smiles a little. At this point, any other person would ask why someone else – not Marcus – didn't ask him to move. He wasn't supposed to sit there, after all. But I knew better. No-one from Abnegation would dare speak out, much less to Marcus Eaton's son.

"My first act of defiance was just a simple thing like sitting on a bench. And it made him hit me. God, that's so stupid. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I got to Dauntless. I'd train, day and night, to make sure there was no chance of becoming factionless. Of never seeing him again. And so that I could sit on any bench, any time I wanted." He smiles again, looking down at the ground. "That sounds silly." I nudge him a little. It may sound silly to him, being free to sit where he wanted, but it made perfect sense to me.

"No it doesn't." I reassure. We start walking again, slower this time, swinging are still-joined hands.

**A/N – Three updates in one day! This is your last one, ok? ;) So this one was a little shorter, but next chapter will be longer. Please review, it helps me a lot!**

**Ellie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

On the train back, I contemplate what Tobias has told me. I feel like I understand his obsession with being the best better now. He didn't want to just be in Dauntless, he wanted to be securely in Dauntless. And he wanted to be able to fight back. And he wanted me to be all those things too.

When we reach the Dauntless compound, Christina is waiting for me.

"There you are! I've been so worried!" She punches my arm. Not hard, but harder enough to leave a bruise. "Where did you two disappear off to?" She asks, with the beginnings of a smirk threatening to appear on her face.

"We just wanted to get away for a bit. What did we miss?" I reply. Christina raises her eyebrow, clearly disbelieving.

"Well, Marlene and Will had to swap clothes and Zeke ran around professing his love for Eric. It was very funny, actually." She laughs, clearly remembering the image. I'm sad I missed it, but not that sad because I got to be with Tobias. The personal Tobias too – not just "Four" Tobias.

"Come on," Christina says grabbing my hand, "we need to get back to the dormitory. Uriah's going to fight Peter." As she starts to drag me away, I free myself, and give Tobias a quick kiss on the check.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear, grateful for him showing me something so personal. He puts his arms around my waist and our lips interlock for quite a bit longer than was necessary, clearly making Christina uncomfortable.

She clears her throat and Tobias and I say our goodbyes before we part.

As we walk back to the dormitory, Christina mutters something about "seeing us together never stops being weird".

* * *

When we reach the dormitory, a very drunk Uriah has an even more drunk Peter pinned face-first on the ground, with his arms pulled back behind him.

"Aww, you guys said you wouldn't start without us!" Christina whines. Will staggers over, very intoxicated, and puts his arms around Christina's waist.

"We didn't know ***hic*** when you were coming ***hic*** back and we got ***hic*** bored. Plus, blame ***hic*** Peter. He ***hic*** threw the ***hic*** first punch." Will manages to get out inbetween hiccups. I giggle slightly at the sight.

"Yeah... what Willy said." mumbles Uriah. Lynn, the only other person apart from me who is actually sober, speaks up.

"I think we should all go to bed, before someone stumbles into the chasm. Come on," she says, picking up a slightly disgruntled Uriah. I watch them stumble off to their bunks, and I hear Uriah whisper, very loudly, to Marlene

"Yourrrr preetty."

Peter stands, or rather, tries to stand up, falling back over in the process. In the end he gives up, and just falls asleep on the floor. Christina and I step over the passed out Peter and climb into our own bunks, slightly hysterical.

* * *

In the morning, I take advantage of everyone's hangovers and jump in the shower before anyone can wake up. Then I comb through my hair, before pulling on my usual black tank top, skinny jeans and combat boots.

I am halfway to the dining hall when a familiar voice stops me.

"Hey." I smile as Tobias spins me around, before pressing me against a wall.

"I'm sad I didn't get to see more of you last night." He says. I smile, not entirely sure how to take that. I shift my weight uncomfortably. Tobias seems to sense that he said the wrong thing and pulls me away from the wall by my hand, before staring to move towards the dining hall.

"So what happened? Christina said something about a fight?" He laughs quietly, obviously trying to picture a drunken fight between Uri and Peter.

"I don't know exactly – it had finished before we got there. But Uriah had obviously won." I recount, making Tobias nod his head.

"I thought as much." he tells me. To be honest, I thought it was pretty even match. They're both good fighters. Uriah did have the advantage of being able to see straight though. Just.

By this time we've reached the dining hall. Tobias and I drop each other's hands. Whilst our friends are onto us, hopefully no-one else is. And we'd quite like to keep it that way for a while. It's nice to have our privacy.

I grab a muffin and look around, unsure of where to sit. I can't sit with Tobias, and none of my friends are awake. Eventually I decide to take my muffin to the tattoo parlour.

* * *

"Hey Tori!" I call out when I reach the familiar building. Bass music pounds through the walls. There's no-one here, but it's early and apparently most of Dauntless were at that party last night.

"Hey Tris! How are you? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me you came first in initiation?" I laugh as I sit down in the tattoo chair.

"What'll it be?" Tori asks me. I've been thinking about it for a while. I show her the sketch I drew the other day. She looks at it and says

"Cool. Where do you want it?" I point to my ankle.

"I was thinking here?" Tori nods her head and sets to work.

"Seriously Tris, how've you been?" when her voice turns serious, I know she's talking about my Divergence.

"I'm fine, really. I've been staying out of trouble." I tell her with a wink. She smiles. Suddenly, something occurs to me.

"Hey Tori? Can I ask you something?" Tori finishes setting up her needle.

"Shoot." she says. I wince slightly as the needle comes into contact with my skin, but I soon become accustomed to the pain.

"Tomorrow we have to choose our jobs. Can I work here?" It sounds silly coming out of my mouth, she's bound to say no...

"Of course." Her words surprise me and I look down to see her smiling at me.

For the next half an hour or so, we talk about random things. A lot of it is about what her job involves. Not just tattoos but piercings as well, etcetera. When she's finished, I smile at the freshly inked ferris wheel on my ankle before she bandages it up.

* * *

I decide to change into a dress, since I had to roll up my trousers and it looks a bit odd. When I reach the dormitory, most people are still asleep. Most people.

"Why hello Stiff. Fancy seeing you here." I turn around expecting to see Peter. Instead, I see Christina grinning at me from her pillow. I laugh at how accurate how impression was.

"You missed breakfast." I say, and Christina's face falls. "Mind you, so did most of the compound, so they probably still have quite a bit of food left." Christina brightens up a little bit. She sits up and pushes her thumbs to her temples. I change into my dress. It's a knee length thing Christina bought me. It has long sleeves and a scoop neck that shows of my tattoo and is made of very soft material. Christina called it jersey.

"New tattoo?" She asks me. I roll my eyes.

"No, I managed to sustain a terrible leg injury that had to be bandaged up. And I'm not limping." I dodge a flying pillow.

"No need to get smart with me. We get our apartments today right? I don't suppose..." she stops. I smile curiously.

"What?" I ask. She looks at me for a bit, contemplating whether to continue or not.

"I don't suppose you want to room with me?" She asks. I blush a little, honoured to be asked, before saying yes. She squeals at me and lies back down.

"So you're not bothered about breakfast then?" I ask her with a laugh.

"I'll just sleep until lunch." she murmurs. It's silent for a minute before she adds

"Why is Will in Marlene's dress?"

**A/N – As always, if you could review that would be brilliant. The one's I've got so far have been super encouraging, so thank you :)**

**This chapter was originally 2 shorter chapters but, idk... What do you think? Do you like the longer chapters?**

**And don't get to excited - I'm not going to post 3 chapters like yesterday. That was just to get you invested in the story. Now you've been sucked in (hopefully), I'll update once a day or every other day until I go back to school. After that - well, we'll see.**

**Anyway, until the next chapter! (which may or may not include some FourTris fluff... sorta).**

**Ellie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**P.S this chapter includes an abysmal attempt at fluff. **

Grabbing a leather jacket, I shake Christina to wake her up for lunch. Will woke up an hour ago and we've been playing cards (He put his own clothes back on first). Eventually she rolls out of bed and Will and I play cards for another half an hour while she gets ready. It's a wonder she ever managed to get dressed on time when our instructors told us to be ready in so many minutes.

Finally, we arrive at the dining hall. We sit at a table with Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. I'm glad Christina and Will like them. Now we can all be friends and I don't have to worry about them getting jealous. I decide to get spaghetti but I just twizzle it around on my fork. I don't feel particularly hungry today for some reason.

"You've changed clothes."

I turn around and see Tobias take a bite out of his apple.

"I got a tattoo." I explain, turning around so he can see my bandaged ankle. He raises his eyebrows.

"A tattoo? What of?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I tease. He laughs slightly. I notice that the rest of my table is "ignoring" our conversation. They're such bad actors.

"What're you doing later?" He asks, taking another bite out of his apple. His voice is quiet, to avoid suspicion.

"Well, we're getting our apartments later. Christina and I are going to room together. But other than that, nothing." I smile. I had wanted to say "But other than that, I'm yours." but considering we're trying to avoid suspicion, I can't see that going down too well.

"In that case, do you want to meet me by the training room after lunch? I have something for you."

Curiosity gets the better of me.

"What is it?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"A surprise." He says, before turning away and exiting the dining hall.

I spin back around to my table. I start to pick at my spaghetti when I notice everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask, with big, round, innocent eyes. Everyone's eyes narrow slightly, before turning back to their food.

"Nothing." Uriah says. "Hey, are you gonna eat that?" He asks, gesturing to my plate. I shake my head and it's gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

As I make my way to the training room, someone flies past, slamming into my shoulder.

"WATCH IT!" I call out. Zeke turns around, flustered, eyes wide.

"Run!" He yells "RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" he screams as he carries on running down the corridor. Confused, I stand there for a moment, and then a purple-haired Shauna comes screaming past.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZEKE!"

* * *

"Hey." I say softly. Tobias is leaning against the wall, with one foot up against it. When he sees me, he moves away from the wall and puts his hands on my hips before leaning down for a long kiss. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine.

"So this was the surprise?" I whisper. He smiles.

"No," he says, stepping back, "this is." He reaches into his pocket. He doesn't pull anything out.

"I, uh, I left it in my apartment." He gives me a sheepish look.

"You tell me to meet you because you have a surprise – and you forget the surprise?" I laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I got distracted by a screaming Zeke!" he defends, laughing at the memory. He takes my hand and swings it as we walk to his apartment.

"You saw that too?" I ask, chuckling as I remember Zeke's panic-stricken face.

"Mhmm. Why was that anyway?" he asks.

"I'm not sure exactly, but Shauna was threatening to kill him. Also, she now has purple hair." I explain. Sort of.

"Sounds like truth or dare got a little out of hand!" We laugh about it the entire way back to Tobias' apartment.

* * *

Tobias shuts the door to his apartment. I've been here before – I've _slept_ here before – but it still feels awkward. Tobias walks over to the table and picks up a small, rectangular box. He walks back over to me and presses the box into my hand.

"Open it." He says softly. I open it. Inside, there is the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen. It's a thin, black chain with five small stones set in metal hanging off of the chain. The stones look grey at first, but when you look closer you can tell that they're a cloudy swirl of grey, white, green and blue. On the back of each stone, engraved in the metal, is the symbol of each of the factions.

"So I can be brave, selfless, honest, intelligent _and_ kind." I whisper. "It's beautiful, thank you." I say, louder this time.

"Would you like me to put it on?" he asks and I nod. I watch as he clasps the delicate chain around my wrist, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in concentration. Then he looks back up at me. And he moves closer. I think my heart might explode. He's moving closer. Wait, so am I! He puts his hands on my hips. Breathe, Tris, breathe...

Our lips meet, and all of the energy in my heart is suddenly in the kiss. It's soft at first, but it's growing stronger. More passionate. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my fingers in his hair. We back up a couple of steps, into the wall and Tobias moves one of his hands onto the wall next to my head. Our kiss grows deeper, and our bodies become closer together...

His lips move from my mouth to my neck. Suddenly, I start to panic. My breathing becomes shaky and my brain's a jumble of emotions.

"Tobias..." I say breathlessly. He moves away from my neck and kisses my forehead.

"I know." he says. And there's so much understanding in his eyes, I have to believe him.

* * *

After Christina and I have finished moving the last of Christina's clothes into our new apartment, we flop down onto the sofa.

"Phew," Christina says, "Who knew moving was such hard work? It's not like I even have a ton of stuff..." We both look around at the insurmountable number of clothes. We exchange a glance before bursting into laughter. Christina moves to the kitchen area and to the mini fridge.

"You want a soda?" I nod and a can comes flying my way. The drink is sweet and refreshing and, quite frankly, exactly what I needed.

"So..." Christina starts. I am immediately worried. "Who gave you that bracelet? It's gorgeous. I'm kinda jealous." she smiles as she takes a sip of her drink. I let out a small laugh.

"I think you can probably guess, Christina." She smirks as I gulp down more of my drink.

"Old lover boy, eh? Damn, I wish Will got me something as nice as that." She looks down and fiddles with a ring on her finger.

"How are things between you and Will?" Christina seems distant and there's more than just jealousy in her eyes. She shrugs a little and I decide to change the subject. Whatever's up with them, I'm sure they'll work it out.

"Do you start work at the fence tomorrow?" I ask her. She nods.

"It's going to be boring as all hell. Have you decided what job you're going to do?" She asks me. It must be hard not being able to choose what job you want to do – forced to work where your told isn't very "free", which is why most people come to Dauntless.

"I think I'm going to work in the tattoo parlour with Tori." Christina smiles at me.

"Well in that case, I expect free tattoos and piercings all the time!" she teases.

"That's not fair!" I fake-protest. "I don't ask you for free protection!" Christina laughs evilly.

"Well, if it's protection you're after, I'm sure the nurse can give you some." She wiggles her eyebrows as I sigh and throw a cushion in her face.

**A/N – Oh my goodness! My fanfic has been viewed over 2000 times! I know that probably doesn't mean much, but it does to me :) So here's another chapter! As always, reviews would be great. **

**Ellie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I wake up to the relentless beeping of my alarm. My hand fumbles around for a minute before it sends the alarm flying across the room. I sigh and sit up. '_It could be worse,' _I tell myself, '_I could be working at the fence'._ I pull myself out of bed and walk into the kitchen, where Christina is already awake, dressed and bearing breakfast.

"I got you a muffin." I reach out to grab the cake, but Christina smacks my hand away and pushes me into the bathroom.

"Shower first." she tells me firmly. I pretend to look hurt and I nurture my hand as she closes the door. Smiling to myself, I get undressed and let the water clean every inch of my body. I must've been in there for at least 15 minutes, enjoying the warmth. As I wrap a towel around me, I hear muffled voices. They sound like they're arguing. Suddenly, a door slams and I walk out into the main room. Christina looks like she might cry.

"You ok?" I ask as I run my fingers through my hair. When Christina sees me she straightens up and nods her head, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You sure?" I ask again, this time giving her my full attention. Christina shakes her head and I let her cry as I hold her.

* * *

After calming Christina down, we walked together to the train tracks. I didn't ask what it was about – she didn't want to talk about it. When I eventually get to the tattoo parlour, I'm already 20 minutes late.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up. Since it's your first day I'm going to let you off and, fortunately for you, it's a Monday, so we haven't had many customers. We haven't had any yet, actually." Tori scolds me for my lateness in a very unserious way. I'm going to enjoy working with her. Once she's done "lecturing" me, she shows me how to use the tattoo needle and fetches me a prosthetic arm to practice on. Technically, I'm manning the desk, but it's nice to be able to tattoo as well. Well, sort of.

The door opens and I put down the needle. I look up and see Marlene and Lynn. They're just as surprised to see me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask them. They shrug.

"It's our day off." Marlene tells me. "Besides, shouldn't you be inviting customers in, not telling them to be somewhere else?" I smile at the mischievous glint in Marlene's eye. Then I remember my job and I launch into work-mode.

"What'll it be today? Tattoo or piercing?" I ask my friends.

"We were thinking of matching tattoos on our forearms. A butterfly maybe?" Lynn informs me and Tori.

"A butterfly? Scary." I tease.

"Yeah, to Christina maybe." Lynn retorts. I pretend to be offended on my friend's behalf.

"Correction: Christina is afraid of moths." Marlene tells Lynn. "Look, no offence Tris, but if you've only been working here since this morning, I'd rather you didn't do our tattoos." I pretend to be offended again. Tori smirks at the girls.

"Aw, come on! I thought you were Dauntless? Oh well, looks like I'll have to do it." I see Marlene let out a breath she'd been holding in. I laugh at her and return to practicing on the fake arm.

* * *

Walking into the dining hall for lunch makes me realise quite how hungry I am. I never ate that muffin got me – I got distracted slightly when my best friend had a meltdown. I grab a sandwich and an apple. And cake, of course.

"Hey Tris!" I turn around. Uriah, Shauna and Tobias are sat at a table. Uriah is beckoning me over. I move to the table and slide next to Tobias.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask. Tobias squeezes my hand under the table.

"Zeke's pissing me off." growls a disgruntled Shauna. She still has purple hair, but it's faded slightly.

"And why's that?" I ask, acting as if I didn't know.

"He switched my shampoo with dye! AND NOW IT WON'T COME OUT!" Shauna's raised voice causes a few heads to turn in our direction. Shauna leans into our table.

"I don't know what to do!" She hisses. I look at her like the answer is obvious as she angrily shovels food into her mouth.

"Why don't you just dye it back to your natural colour?" I ask her. Her eyes go as wide as saucers and she drops her fork.

"TRIF YOUR A GENIUF!" she screams with a mouthful of food, before running very quickly out of the dining hall.

"How very ladylike..." mutters Uriah. "How's Tori treating ya Tris? She made you cry yet?" Uriah wiggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh at him.

"No, not yet. She's been very pleasant actually." Uriah pretends to look disappointed. "What about you, Uri?" I ask him. "The control room brought you to tears?" I smile as I finish my cake.

"Look, I'm no less of a man if I feel like showing my emotions sometimes." Uriah tells me with a dead serious face. This makes me laugh so I hard I nearly choke on my apple. Tobias' watch beeps next to me, signalling the end of his break. He looks at it before saying

"Damn, lunch's over. Come on Uriah, back to the fiery depths of hell." I hear Uriah whimper and Tobias squeezes my hand one last time as he and Uriah stand up. With no-one else to talk to, I stand up to, picking up my jacket and putting my rubbish in the trash.

**A/N – Sorry, about the length of this chapter! I know it's short but we have friends round and I didn't have long to write it. But what do you think is wrong with Christina? Does it have something to do with Will? All will be revealed... soon. No promises when though ;)**

**Ellie x**

**P.S - over 50 follows already? Thank you so much! As always, your reviews have been so lovely and really encouraging, thank you! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**For the reason I'm updating twice today, see the author's note at the end.**

I was just putting the finishing touches onto a rose I had been attempting with the tattoo needle when the door opened again. It must've been our 5th customer within the hour! There's already a queue, despite Tori and Bud working as fast as they could. I look up and see a very muscular man, who looks somewhat familiar.

"Hey... Tris, right? We met at the party." I rack my brains... oh, it's the guy Tobias was talking to! What was his name...

"Zane?" I guess. He nods his head. "What will it be?"

After about half an hour of Zane telling me he wanted a full back tattoo of a mermaid and giving me every single detail (although it was completely pointless because he'll have to tell Tori/Bud all over again), Zane finally sat down in one of the chairs. I turn back to the fake arm, when Zane carries on talking.

"So, rumour has it that you and Four are sleeping together. Is that true?" I stiffen. "Because some people might think you were only sleeping with him to get to the top." He's smiling – no, he's _sneering_ at me. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

"One, that's completely untrue. Where did you hear that?" I ask, with a little less confidence in my voice than there should have been.

"Some of the other initiates were talking about it at dinner." Other initiates? My friends? Or Peter? Either way this is very bad – very bad indeed. Either my friends have been gossiping about me or Peter knows. And if Peter thinks I was sleeping with Tobias to get to the top, then I'm no longer safe. He's already tried to kill me once.

"Okay, and two, even if we were 'sleeping together', which we're not by the way, what makes you think I'd stoop so low as to do it so I could win? You don't even know me." I retaliate. It's a good point. People are judging me and they don't even know me – they just know I'm a "Stiff".

"Sure, sweetcheeks." Zane raises his eyebrows in a very disbelieving way and turns away from me, closing his eyes. I think he's having a nap.

I scowl. I do not take kindly to being called "sweetcheeks".

* * *

When I leave work, I have to decide what to do. Do I go and confront my friends, possibly hurting their feelings letting them know that Tobias and I are together? Or do I go and see Tobias, letting him know Peter might know?

Stupid question.

I walk as quickly as possible to Tobias' apartment, constantly looking behind me. Man, I wish I had a knife or something on me right now. I don't want a repeat of initiation.

When I reach Tobias' apartment. I knock on the door quickly, not stopping until it opens. I push past a very confused Tobias, into the safety of his apartment and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. As Tobias shuts the door, he hesitates for a moment before locking the door.

I'm still hyperventilating slightly. Jesus, I don't even know why I'm panicking. Peter probably doesn't know, and if he does, he wouldn't try and pull a stunt like the last one. Though I find myself in Tobias' arms all the same.

"Are you gonna tell me what's the matter?" He says quietly, in a soothing voice. His arms are wrapped around me and his chin is resting on the top of my head. He starts to sway me slowly, like a mother would do to comfort their child.

I explain the situation to him inbetween shaky breaths, and once I'm finished, we sit down on the end of his bed. He holds my hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb, just like he did on the train. I calm down a lot: I think the idea of Peter "touching" me again was more frightening than anything else.

"Well, I'd say you have to talk to your friends before you start freaking out. They were probably just voicing their opinions and Zane took it the wrong way." he reassures me.

"Mmmm..." A thought occurs to me. "Why don't we just tell people we're together? I mean, you're not my instructor anymore." Tobias thinks for a minute.

"I just don't want to do anything too soon." he says. '_You and me both'_. I think. "I don't want it to look too suspicious, and people jump to the same conclusion as Zane." He has a fair point. I think I'd rather just enjoy Tobias' company in private without the glares of everyone else in Dauntless.

"You're right." I sigh. He kisses me.

"When am I not?" he asks inbetween kisses.

* * *

We walk to dinner together, separating ourselves when we get closer to the dining hall. It's probably best if we avoid any suspicion, particularly after today's events. I grab a hamburger and slide into my usual place next to Christina.

She's been crying again. Will isn't here.

"Hey," I say, quietly. "You ok?" I ask, for probably the third today. She just nods and takes another bite of her burger. Lynn and Marlene give a little shake of their heads, signalling not to press any further.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask, changing the subject. Marlene swallows before saying

"Zeke sent him on a wild goose chase." Lynn laughs and out of the corner of my eye I even see Christina give a little smirk.

"Oh?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. This sounds interesting.

"Zeke told Uri that everyone was going over to the Hancock building before dinner. Then, when Uri got there, Zeke said that everyone had left and gone to the training room. We haven't seen him yet, but Zeke's planning on telling him we all went out to the roof after the training room." I smile at the idea of Uriah running around, with Zeke always two steps ahead. That guy is smarter than he looks.

"So, with all the boys gone, I propose a girl's night in. What d'ya say?" Lynn proposes to the three of us. We all look at each other for confirmation, nodding our heads.

"Sounds great," I say "Do you wanna come over to mine and Chris' apartment?" I offer. It's agreed, and I smile as I finish my burger.

* * *

I'm walking back to my apartment when I hear someone in the training room. Peeking round the door, I see Will practically destroying a punch bag.

"It's not going to retaliate. It knows better than that." I joke, as I walk into the room. Will stops the punch bag from swinging and scowls at me. I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Geez, it was only a joke." I say.

"What do you want?" Will snaps at me. I'm rather taken aback.

"Nothing, if you're going to talk to me like that." I soften a little. "What's up?" Will sighs.

"Sorry. I'm just kinda stressed out right now." He looks up at me. "Christina and I had a fight." his voice is small and quiet.

"I figured. What was it about?" I ask, curious. He looks sheepish for a moment.

"You." he admits. Confused, I take a step back.

"Me?" I ask. Will just nods before picking up his jacket, leaving me alone and very confused.

**A/N – Okay, so this author's note is going to be a little longer, but sit tight. It contains some important info on the story :)**

**Firstly, when I wrote this, I did not want to go down the typical "Four and Tris get married and have a baby and train the new initiates and everyone calls her Six and there's that one initiate that has a thing for Four" etcetera etcetera because this fic is about Tris and her fear of intimacy (amongst other things). ****So I'm sorry there hasn't been much fluff yet, but Four and Tris have technically only known each other for like, a month or two. But as Tris becomes more comfortable around Four, you will see more FourTris fluff in this story. So just hang on a little while, and I promise that there is more fluff coming up in the next couple of chapters :)**

**Secondly, RE: Guest, "In the book Christina actually did know what she wanted to do" I don't quite know what you're referring to here, but I do try and stick to the story as much as possible. If you could explain this, I'll try and fix it! :)**

**And finally, although I have been doing daily updates, I'm going to have to start updating every other day. Sorry, but I've reached a bit of a mental block at the moment, and I don't want to use up all the chapters I've already written too soon. (I've just finished writing Chapter 11 :) )**

**Your reviews are so supportive, thank you!**

**Ellie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Deep in thought, I walk back to my apartment. What did Will mean? What were he and Christina arguing about?

"Hey." I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. Tobias walks into view, frowning when he sees my troubled expression.

"What's up?" he asks, placing his hand on my arm. I want, more than anything, to have him hold me and tell me everything's okay: that it's not my fault two of my closest friends are unhappy. But we're standing in a busy corridor, and even our minimal contact is drawing attention.

"I'll tell you later. I have to figure some stuff out first." I tell him. I should really talk to Christina about this.

"Ok." he says, worry glinting in his eyes. He drops his hand from my arm and clears his throat, as if suddenly noticing the other people in the corridor.

"See you later." I say, and he gives a small smile. To passers by, it'd look like I said something mildly amusing. But I know that smile – that smile is more intimate than any contact.

* * *

When I walk into my apartment, Marlene and Lynn are already there. They're in their pyjamas and eating chocolate cake. I smile at them, walking up to Christina.

"Hey, Chris, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looks up at me expectantly. "In private?" I add.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Right! Of course, sorry." she adds in a softer voice, pulling me into the bathroom.

Once the door is shut I take a deep breath before carrying on.

"So, I was talking to Will -"

"You were talking to Will?" she cuts me off. "About what?" she crosses her arms, in an almost protective manner.

"You, actually." I admit quietly. "He said that I was the reason you guys fought." Christina drops her arms, looking defeated. Then she sits down on the edge of the bath.

"We overheard Peter talking about you. He said that the only reason you came first was because you were screwing Four." Christina explains. My face is a mixture of confused and hurt. "I know, crazy right?! You'd never stoop that low! Anyway, whilst I was telling Peter what I thought of him, Will dragged me away. When we were out of hearing distance, he told me what he thought about what Peter said." Christina gives me a sympathetic look and I gasp.

"He thinks I slept with Four to bump up my score?" I ask in a quiet voice. There's more pain in my voice than I intended.

"Well, he didn't ACTUALLY say that. He just told me to 'be open minded' and 'not too shocked if it was true'. What a dick." I frown a little. It's a slight comfort knowing Will doesn't entirely believe Peter, but not much.

Christina sees my worried look and squeezes me tight.

"For the record, I know it's not true." she whispers to me. I smile, trying to look grateful.

But what does Christina's opinion matter if everyone else thinks that's who I am?

* * *

Half an hour later, Lynn, Marlene, Christina and I are sat around in our pyjamas, laughing hysterically. We are interrupted by a knock at the door. I compose myself before standing up and answering it. A slightly sweaty Zeke is standing there.

"Hey Tris! I don't suppose I could hide out here for a while?" I stand open mouthed as he pushes himself past me and helps himself to cake. Confused, I start to shut the door when it's blocked by a foot. Uriah's foot, to be precise.

"Is Zeke here?" he asks breathlessly. Leaning into the apartment, he spies Zeke giving him a cakey grin. "Zeke you little basta- Wait, you guys have cake? Cool!" And before I know it, he's in our apartment as well. Shaking my head in disbelief, I sit down again. I'm sat down for the grand total of three minutes, when there's another knock on the door. Sighing, I pull myself to my feet.

"Hey Tris!" It's Shauna, who's hair is now back to it's normal colour. "I just wanted to say thanks for the idea! My hair..." she trails off, peering past me. "Are you guys having a party without me?" she asks with fake puppy dog eyes. I sigh again and hold the door wide open. At least Shauna is actually a girl, so she fits in with our girl's night in. Shauna grins and steps into the apartment.

I've barely sat down when there's another knock on the door. I groan, collapsing backward.

"Don't worry Tris, I've got this one." offers Christina. I try to see who it is, whilst digging into my cake. Christina keeps the door almost closed and is speaking in hushed whispers. She looks back at us before letting Will in and going into the bathroom. I hope they don't have another fight.

It can't have been more than five minutes when there's ANOTHER knock on the door. I scream in frustration and storm over to the door.

"What do you want?!" I snap, as I wrench open the door. Tobias is stood there, looking fairly taken aback.

"Sorry." I apologise. "But you're the last person I'm letting in." Tobias chuckles slightly and steps into the apartment.

"I came to see how you were? You looked quite upset earlier." Concern drips of his words.

"To be honest, I don't know. It's all very complicated and I'm just going to see if Christina forgives Will." Tobias looks puzzled, obviously not seeing the connection. "I told you it was complicated." I say with a smirk.

He looks like he's about to kiss me. I clear my throat.

"Would you like some cake?" I ask gesturing more to the company than the cake.

"How did you get that?" he asks, helping himself. He's obviously unfazed at our near exposure.

"Lynn knows someone who works in the kitchens. It was supposed to be for our girl's night in." I sigh, looking at Zeke and Uriah in the process.

"Oh. Sorry." Tobias apologises, taking a bite into the cake all the same.

"Soo... Four... What brings you here?" asks Zeke. His eyebrows wiggle and I glare at him.

"Oh come on. When are you guys going to admit that you're together?" Lynn pushes. Tobias and I sigh simultaneously and we look at each other. He puts down his plate.

"Fine." he says, admitting defeat. Mercifully, right at that moment, a slightly dishevelled looking Will and Christina emerge from the bathroom, grinning. They've obviously made up then – I'll ask Christina about it later. I wouldn't be so forgiving.

"What did we miss?" She asks.

"Four and Tris are an item." Marlene explains.

"Yeah, and what's new?" laughs Will.

**A/N – thanks for all your reviews, as always! It's really encouraging seeing all your sweet comments, so thank you! I actually rewrote this entire chapter, I was going to sleep last night when I realised how much I hated it. So this is the new, improved Chapter 8. Bad, out of character Chapter 8 will never see the light of day.**

**Ellie x**

**P.S more FourTris fluff coming soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I woke up to the sound of bass music pounding through the wall. After our failed girl's night in, I went back to Tobias' apartment. Christina and Will were spending the night together and, quite frankly, that was NEVER something I was going to want to hear.

I roll over and look at the clock.

07:47.

I groan loudly and turn back to Tobias. Whenever I stay at his, he normally sleeps on the floor to give me some space. This time however, I made him sleep on the bed with me. If I was ever going to get over this stupid fear, I had to take baby steps. And step one was to share the same bed.

Tobias sleeps shirtless, so when he's faced away from me I can see every detail of his elaborate back tattoo. I trace it lightly, not wanting to wake him up. It still amazes me – how every curve joins to every line, and how every line connects with each symbol...

"Good morning." I hear him whisper. He stirs slightly and then turns to face me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's ok," he says, "I think it was the bass music more than anything. What time is it anyway" He looks past me and at the clock, groaning as I did when I saw the time. I laugh softly.

"Good morning to you too." I reply. He smiles at me before pushing a stray hair behind my ear. Our lips touch, gently at first but growing stronger. There's less emotion and more passion in the kiss as his tongue begs my lips for entry.

Our make out session starts becoming a little more intense as his hands slip up my t-shirt and hold my waist. Breathe, Tris... Baby steps, remember? I calm a bit but as his hands creep higher, my body goes rigid and I lose all the passion in the kiss. Tobias withdraws his hands and kisses me on the forehead. It's a simple gesture, but more comforting than anything else at this time. He smiles gently at me before getting out of bed.

* * *

I stare blankly into my cup of coffee. Tobias leans on to the counter opposite me.

"You ok?" he asks with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier..." I say quietly. I desperately want Tobias to be happy but I just can't give him that right now. Not yet.

"Why are you apologising? I shouldn't have pushed you. Besides," he says, walking round to sit next to me, "you shouldn't feel like you're obliged to do anything you don't want to do." God, I love him so much sometimes. I mean, I love him a lot anyway – which is strange to admit to myself – but it's times like this when he makes me feel like the most important person in the world.

"You're getting better, too." he comforts.

"Do you think?" I ask. I've wondered if I have been, but I don't know sometimes. Tobias just smiles again and nods his head.

It's quiet for a minute when I remember that he still doesn't know what my tattoo on my ankle is yet.

I quietly unwrap the bandage and watch him smile as I reveal the ferris wheel to him.

* * *

We walk hand in hand to the dining hall again, except this time, we don't drop our hands. We decided that if Zeke knows, we may as well just "go public". He'd never keep his mouth shut anyway. I try to ignore the stares – and the glares from several girls – as we walk in and sit down with Zeke and Shauna. For a moment I feel bad for not sitting at my usual table with my friends, but that guilt soon goes away when a smitten Will and Christina sit down next to me.

"So, you guys made up?" I ask, not quite looking at Will. I'm still pissed that he'd believe Peter's vicious rumours.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I forgot my senses for a moment." Will says, his eyes pleading me for forgiveness. I sigh. Forgive and forget, I guess. At least he didn't hang me over the Chasm.

"Sure. But if you ever make Christina cry again, I will personally punch you senseless." I say with a smile. Will pretends to look scared and puts his arm over Christina's shoulders protectively, causing her to laugh.

* * *

At work, Tori let's me practice on the fake arm again. I'm beginning to get really good, understanding how to hold the needle and how much pressure to apply so that it leaves a permanent mark but causes minimum pain.

"I reckon you'll be ready to start work on actual customers by next week!" she tells me. I'm actually pretty good at this, considering we weren't allowed to draw in Abnegation. I sigh.

I miss my parents.

Even my father, despite the fact he disagreed with my faction choice.

I'm so zoned out, thinking about my old home, that I barely hear Tori tell me she's going to show me how to do piercings tomorrow.

* * *

During my lunch break, I go to mine and Tobias' spot by the Chasm. It's a good place to think, just letting the sound of water crashing against rocks consume your ears and forgetting everything else. I fiddle with the bracelet Tobias got me, rubbing my thumb against the engraved Abnegation symbol. Sometimes I feel overwhelming homesickness, but whenever I do I usually just look at my friends. They're my family now; Faction Before Blood. But that doesn't mean I can't miss my parents, and I do. I wonder if my father ever forgave me for transferring? I have so many questions for them, but no way of asking them.

Well.

There is ONE way.

**A/N – now reader, you may ask yourself "Who the hell plays bass music at 7 in the morning?!"**

**My neighbours, that's who.**

**So, I guess all the little story lines have been tied up now, right? Hahahaha.**

**No.**

**Once again, thanks for your reviews!(Even if I only got 3 on the last chapter...) Your support is what keeps me going :)**

**Ellie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

It's around three in the morning when I reach the train tracks. Nerves bubble inside of me, and I'm still unsure if I should do this or not. I left a note for Christina, just in case I'm not back before she wakes up. I should be, but the note was purely precautionary. Besides, I heard her let Will into our apartment after she thought I was asleep, so I'm sure she won't be awake for a while. Or maybe they're awake now?

Ew.

As I hear the train approach, I know what I have to do. I start to work up a sprint and manage to pull myself up into the car. Breathing heavily, I look around. Thankfully, the car is empty. I slump down the side of the wall and wait until we reach the Abnegation sector.

* * *

When I land in Abnegation, I realise I have no way of waking my parents up to talk to them. Sure, I could knock on the door loudly, but that would alert everyone else to my presence. I think about this all the way to my house.

My house.

My old house.

I go to knock on the door, but something stops me. I stand there, fist hovering in the air, thinking about what I'm about to do. How do I start? '_Hey mom and dad, how've you been?_' Do I just act like I'm not standing on their doorstep in the middle of the night? How do I even get them to open the door in the first place? Unless...

There's a window, round the back. The lock's always been a bit dodgy, and if I can open it, I won't accidentally let the whole of my old faction know that I've returned for a catch-up in the middle of the night.

Silently, I move round to the back of the house. When I reach the window in question, I pause for a moment to think about what I'm doing. This is technically breaking and entering, and if my father and I are still on bad terms, I could easily get arrested. But I need to see them. I sigh, and push up on the window. It's stiff, but it opens. I bounce up to sit on the window sill and I swing my legs round into the kitchen. Landing neatly, I straighten myself up. The house is quiet and I silently make my way to my parents room. I open the door a crack, and I see them.

I've missed them so much.

They look so peaceful, lying in each other's embrace. Part of me doesn't want to wake them up...

* * *

Grabbing a pencil and some paper, I sit down at the table and begin to write:

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry about breaking into your house, but I had to speak to you. I didn't want to wake you up, so this'll have to do. _

_First of all, I'm doing good and I hope you are too. I came first in my initiation and I started work in the tattoo parlour yesterday. I'm already getting pretty good at it, actually. _

_Second of all, I never got a chance to apologise. I realise that I'm probably the last person you would want to leave a letter in the middle of the night, but I want you to know that I love you and I made my choice for ME._

_I wish you all the best. Love always,_

_Tris x_

_P.S – You might want to get that window fixed"_

I contemplate putting Beatrice, but that's just not who I am anymore. I fold up the paper and stand it up on the table. Taking one last look around, I climb back through the window and into the darkness of night.

* * *

As the train passes the Dauntless compound, I land neatly next to the tracks. My body is immediately flooded with exhaustion, and I wonder if I did the right thing. It doesn't matter now – there's no time to go back and remove the letter. Whilst most of the Dauntless are asleep at six in the morning, Abnegation is starting to wake up. As I creep back into the compound, I allow my eyes to close for a brief moment – and I walk straight into someone. I freeze, afraid to open my eyes. If it's Eric, or even Max, I'm done for. They practically caught me red-handed arriving at very early hours, exhausted, from the train tracks.

"It's alright, it's only me." Tobias' familiar voice is welcome. That could've been so much worse. I open my eyes and I'm met with his deep blue ones. Immediately, I allow myself to lean into him, letting him take most of my weight as we start to walk somewhere.

"Where've you been?" he asks me, but my only response is a large yawn. The last thing I remember before letting myself be consumed by sleep was Tobias' strong arms sweeping me up.

* * *

Tobias wakes me up at eight thirty in the morning. I'm in his apartment again but this time, Tobias is wearing his shirt. Damn. He hands me a large cup of coffee and a pile of clothes.

"Christina dropped them off fifteen minutes ago. She came barging round asking if I had seen you, and returned ten minutes later with these." he smiles. "Are you gonna tell me about your late night excursion, or am I going to have to guess?" he jests. Groaning, I take the coffee and clothes from him.

"I went to see my parents." I admit. He raises an eyebrow and I sigh. "In the end I just left a note. Y'know, letting them know I'm okay." I take a sip of coffee. It's warmth fills me and it helps clear my head. I decide I should probably get dressed so that I'm not late for work for the second time in a week.

**A/N – Oh my goodness, over 100 follows? That's a lot of people to let down! (Just kidding, I always try and do my best.) A slightly weaker chapter this time, sorry about that. I wasn't really feeling in the writing mood but this chapter is important for later, so I did the best that I could. I couldn't remember the Abnegation rules on windows, so I just presumed they had them. Sorry if that's wrong :( **

**Next chapter is a little more light-hearted and was a lot of fun to write :D**

**Thanks again for all of your positive reviews, but please let me know on what I can improve as well, and what little details you liked etc.**

**Ellie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

One Month Later

"Get down!" I hiss at Christina. There's a deep red stain on her vest – she's been shot – and it's up to me to hit our target. Crouching behind a table that's been flipped on it's side, I see a man pacing the far end of the pit.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he yells, menacingly. I train my gun on him, and squeeze the trigger.

"Damn it, Tris!" Zeke cries out in frustration, throwing down his gun and staring at the bright blue splodge on his vest. I got him square in the chest.

"Well, you shouldn't start a paintball war with me." I smirk. "You were never going to win." I high-five a grinning Christina as the rest of our team mates appear from their various hiding spots.

"Zeke! You had one job! DON'T GET SHOT!" Yells Uriah. Tobias and Will appear, their bodies scattered with colourful wounds.

"Somebody got a little carried away." I say as they walk over to us.

"He wouldn't admit defeat." Tobias smirks and Will glares at him before bursting into laughter.

God, it's fun to be Dauntless sometimes.

* * *

Tobias and I walk back to his apartment, hand in hand. Slowly but surely, I've been getting more comfortable with our contact. Now he can actually get his hands under my shirtand I don't freak out – at least not much. I haven't been back into my fear landscape since I started getting better – I'm afraid it'll cause a relapse, and I'll be back to square one again.

Christina's been "helping" me (and no, not in THAT way). She's convinced that I'm not afraid, I'm just uncomfortable in my own body. And maybe she's right – but most sixteen-year-old girls with the body of a twelve-year-old would be. Affectively, Christina's idea of "therapy" is shopping for more revealing clothes. Yesterday, Christina dragged me around for HOURS, trying on dresses that start half way down my chest and stop at my thigh, with no material whatsoever at the back. Needless to say, I did not by any of them.

"Hey Tris?" Tobias' voice snaps me back to reality.

"Mmm?" I ask. To be honest, I'd rather talk to Tobias about ANYTHING than relive the horrors of yesterday.

"I was just thinking..." he pauses, unsure of whether to continue. I give him a slight nudge and he carries on. "I was just thinking that maybe you might want to move in with me? I mean it's cool if you don't, having your own space and all, but you spend so much time at my apartment that you may as well live there and -"

"Tobias." I cut him off with a smile. "That would be amazing."

* * *

Showers are a great place to think. I spent ages thinking about Tobias and I, how to tell Christina I was moving out (which was gonna be hard), the others' reaction, whether we should even tell the others etc. Sighing, I step out of Tobias' shower and wrap a towel around myself. Humming quietly to myself, I run my fingers through my wet hair. But as I turn to put my clothes on, I notice that they're not there. Damn, I've left them on top of the dresser. I had brought clean clothes over from my apartment – the ones I was wearing before are mysteriously covered in paint splatters – but I have obviously forgotten to actually take them into the bathroom with me. I sigh, and my hand hovers over the door handle. Do I actually want Tobias to see me in a towel? I sigh again. Baby steps, Tris... Besides, I've got to get my clothes somehow.

Summoning as much courage as I have – which really shouldn't be necessary – I open the door and stride out into the main room, crossing over to the dresser.

"I'm not looking." says Tobias, as he rolls over on the bed. I always feel weird changing in the same room as Tobias, which is something it looks like I'm going to have to get used to. I could always go back into the bathroom, but that kinda says I don't trust him. But I do trust him. So I just have to hope he doesn't peek.

I change as quickly as possible, looking over my shoulder every couple of seconds.

"I'm done." I say, as I straighten out my tank top. Tobias rolls back round so that he's facing me and I climb onto the bed next to him.

"We're meant to be meeting the others for dinner." I say as I lie down, facing him. He smirks at me.

"Not for another ten minutes." I giggle slightly as he wraps his arms around my waist. When we kiss it's less rough and passionate then sometimes – more loving, like our tongues are dancing and not fighting for dominance. I allow myself to close the gap between our bodies, pressing myself against him and knotting my fingers in his hair. We stay like this for a while until I look at the clock and sigh.

"C'mon," I say, getting up and holding my hand out to him, "Ten minutes is up."

**A/N – Just a little fluffy filler chapter for you guys :) Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter – I have mounds of school work I was supposed to do over the course of two weeks and I need to do it ALL today. Helpppppp. **

**I hope you all had a good Easter, or a good Sunday if you don't celebrate Easter! **

**Please review! It's really helpful for me to see what needs changing/improving :)**

**Ellie x**

**P.S – Due to popular demand - or rather, two reviews - I changed the summary slightly. Is it better now? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

We're in the middle of eating dinner – hamburgers, the Dauntless special – when a voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"Four, Tris. Come with me please." Eric's voice makes my whole body tense. Tobias and I start to get up slowly, when Eric snarls

"Now."

We follow Eric down to the training room, where an assortment of knives are laid out. For a moment my whole brain melts down and I think Eric is going to kill us, but then he picks up one of the knives and sends it hurtling towards the target. We're silent for a minute, watching Eric throw knives until he speaks.

"Tell me, Four, am I doing it right?" he asks. Confusion seeps onto my face as well as Tobias'.

"Mind you," he carries on, "I don't think I want you to instruct me. Last I heard, that lead to..." he pauses, eyeing me for a moment. "...Other things." he sneers, and throws another knife at the target. Bullseye.

"What do you mean?" asks Tobias, shifting uncomfortably. We both know what he means. And Eric knows it.

"Well, I received... a complaint." Silence. "So I decided to look back on some of the stage two footage... and what do you know? Some of it's been altered – some of it's missing completely." More silence. Eric starts to walk up to me. "And you know something, Stiff?" He's right in my face. "It's all your footage." I stare him down, willing myself to not back down. Eventually though, it's Eric to move away. He turns to Tobias. "And there's only one person who had immediate access to that footage." Eric steps back completely, walking back over to the knives. "So do you know what I think, Stiff?" I watch as the knife sinks deep into the target.

"What?" I ask in a small voice, hardly daring to speak. If Eric suspects I'm Divergent, I'm as good as dead.

"I don't think you did quite as well as your records suggest." So he thinks I cheated? Or rather, Tobias cheated for me? At least that's not life threatening... I think. He continues. "And if lover boy here thought there might be a chance that you were to... oh, I don't know, leave Dauntless..." he flings another knife at the target before picking up another one and spinning it between his fingers.

"You think I tampered with Tris' results?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, I don't think. I _know._" Eric growls. "BUT, I am willing to make you a deal. We can drop this whole, nasty business IF..." he smirks at Tobias.

"What?" Tobias asks uneasily.

Suddenly, Lauren, my saving grace, walks past the training room.

"Eric? What are you doing in here? All the leaders are meant to be in a meeting; I was sent to go looking for you."

"I was just getting in some target practice." Eric throws his last knife directly above my head, and I feel my body stiffen. I tilt my head slightly and find my forehead pressed against the knife handle. As he leaves, he whispers to me

"Woops. Missed."

* * *

A shiver runs up my spine as I walk back to my – now old – apartment. My body could easily be found at the bottom of the Chasm by the morning. Everything's so confusing – why is Eric mad all of the sudden? What did he mean when he said he'd "received a complaint"? From who? I groan as I walk through the front door. Everything really is confusing.

Christina is sat on the plain black sofa, legs tucked up, reading some sort of fashion magazine. I sigh. At least I have Christina; unless she takes my news really badly.

"Hey. I have news." I say, making Christina look up from her magazine

"That's good, because I do too." Curiosity sparks inside of me.

"Oh?" I ask. "You go first then." Christina looks at me, evidently contemplating something. She takes a deep breath, before saying

"I'mMovingInWithWill." her words come out so quickly, I hardly register what she's said. But when I do, my mouth hangs open and my eyes go as wide as saucers.

"I was literally about to say the same thing!" I admit, happy I wouldn't be leaving my best friend all alone after all. Christina looks confused.

"You're moving in with Will too?" I laugh and smack her softly round the face with a cushion.

"No, you idiot. I'm moving in with Tobias." Christina waggles her eyebrows.

"Did someone get over a little fear of theirs?" I sigh, smacking her back round the face with the same cushion.

"No. I just spend so much time there that – hang on. Is that you OFFICIALLY telling me that you... you know..." I feel my cheeks flush at the thought of Christina's response. I don't have to think about it long though.

"Long into the night." I groan, getting up to make myself a snack. Christina doesn't stop talking though.

"One might call him a pro – to be honest, I put it down to stamina." I cover my ears with my hands.

"You wouldn't believe the size - "

"LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"I thought it was going to destro -"

"STILL NOT LISTENING."

We're interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. I exchange a glance with Christina and slowly lower my hands. I haven't told Christina what happened with Eric yet, but she can probably guess it wasn't good. Nothing involving Eric is good.

Cautiously, Christina makes her way to the door whilst I stand next to the sofa, trying to keep out of sight. But when Christina opens the door, it's not Eric.

It's a tearful Marlene.

**A/N – Okay, I haven't been totally honest with you guys. And I know that only like 5 of you will bother reading this, but whatever.**

**I'm really struggling writing this story; I only have a couple more storylines planned out and I'm not sure if I can reach the point I want to end at with them. I don't want this story to feel rushed but I also don't want to drag anything out until I get to where I want to be. **

**I might start updating less frequently but, hey, there's not much I can do about it.**

**To be honest, I blame my poor planning.**

**And the fact I have a thousand and one ideas swirling around my head for a completely unrelated X-Men fic. I am, as they say, royally screwed. **

**Basically, what I'm saying is:**

**Expect less frequent updates**

**This story will probably end soon (but perhaps not for a while – I might be struck with a flash of inspiration and end up writing a novel length chapter :) )**

**If you like X-Men, maybe stay tuned. I feel like there'll probably be one appearing soon...**

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews BUT SOME CRITICISM, PLEASE. It's nice to know you're all enjoying this story so much, but I need to know how to improve :)**

**Love always,**

**Ellie x**

**(P.S - over 150 follows? Thank you so much!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Page break**

"Marlene!" I cry, half-relieved, half-concerned. I usher her into our apartment, and Christina checks the hallway before bolting the door.

Marlene plonks down in the middle of our sofa, lower lip trembling. Christina and I move cautiously towards her, as if we were approaching a criminal. As I sit down, Marlene's hands fly to her face and she starts hysterically sobbing again.

"Shhh..." Christina comforts her, rubbing her back. "What's up?" Marlene sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Lynn... Uriah..." she stutters out, before breaking down again. Christina and I exchange a frown.

"Lynn and Uriah? They're going out?" Marlene shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

* * *

Christina sits back down next to, a now calm, Marlene, pressing a mug into her hands.

"Coffee." Marlene says quietly.

"And vodka." Christina adds. We laugh slightly and Marlene takes a deep breath.

"Uriah... asked me out."

"I thought you guys were already a thing?" I interrupt. Marlene has been sat in our apartment for over an hour, hysterically crying, and we still have no idea why. Patience was never my strong point.

"Not officially." Marlene corrects me.

"So Uriah asked you out. Was it really that bad?" Christina jokes, earning a sad smile from Marlene.

"No. It was quite sweet, actually... But that's not it." She takes a sip of coffee/vodka. "Naturally, when Uri asked me to be his girlfriend, Lynn was the first person I told. She's my bestfriend, you know?" Christina and I nod. "I thought she'd be happy. I thought..." Marlene's lip quivers, her eyes threatening to release tears she couldn't possibly have left.

"What happened?" Christina asks softly.

"She went crazy. Silently fuming, y'know? She stormed off and started having a go at Uriah." My eyebrows knit in confusion. Marlene continues. "She started screaming at him – saying he didn't love me like – like..." Marlene trails off. "Lynn loves me."

Christina recoils in shock. I stare, wide-eyed at Marlene. I couldn't imagine that happening to me. If Christina told me she loved me – I'd be confused, sure. But I wouldn't be hysterically crying, even if she started screaming at Tobias.

The thought of tiny Christina screaming obscenities at Tobias makes me want to chuckle slightly, and I have to suppress a smile.

I don't think I'll ever understand Marlene, or her (now broken) relationship with Lynn. I've never been that close to someone – I've never had a friend since birth, someone to tell everything to, besides Caleb. And his betrayal of our family has wrenched a hole in my heart, one that I've tried everything to fix, to fill.

Maybe I understand better than I thought.

* * *

Tobias knocks on our door an hour later. I say goodnight to Christina and Marlene, who's staying with Christina in our old apartment for tonight. On the way to Tobias' – and mine now, I guess – apartment, I tell him about what Marlene said. Not because he'd be interested, obviously. He doesn't know my friends that well. But I tell him because I can't talk about what I really want to talk about.

Eric.

When we get to our apartment, I remove my hair from it's ponytail and pull on one of Tobias' sweatshirts. It smells like him and I inhale deeply, breathing in the scent. It makes me feel warm. Safe. Gently, I unclip my bracelet from around my wrist and place it carefully on the night stand. I look up, studying the red words on the wall - Fear God Alone.

Tobias strong arms wrap around me, and I feel his breath against my ear.

"Hey." he murmurs. I turn in his arms, placing my nose against his.

"Hey." I whisper. My arms slink around his neck. He presses his lips to mine and we stay, locked in our embrace, for what feels like forever.

Eventually though, he pulls away and walks over to the table. He holds up a muffin.

"Want one?" he asks. I laugh.

"How long have you had these?" I ask, taking one from his hand and biting into it.

"Only since breakfast."

"Breakfast was fifteen hours ago." Tobias smiles and begins to chew his muffin.

We talk for a bit, laughing occasionally. I decide it's time to bring up what I've been itching to talk about all evening.

"We'f got a big pro-lem." I say with a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Your table manners?" Tobias jokes, raising an eyebrow. I swallow the cake and hit his arm.

"No. Eric." Tobias smiles drops. I shudder slightly at the memory of Eric's knife above my head, and his sneer as he told me he had "missed".

"Do you think he knows?" he asks, his voice low and concerned.

"I don't think so. But he said that he received a 'complaint'." I say, making air quotes. "Peter?" I suggest. Tobias shakes his head.

"He's not that smart. There's no way he could suspect you of being Divergent, we've been too careful, left no clues. Cheating, on the other hand, sounds much more like a Peter accusation." We sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing our muffins.

"What do you suppose Eric wanted?" I ask quietly. Tobias rolls up the muffin case and tosses it onto the table.

He sighs.

"I don't know." He looks up at me with his dark eyes.

Even when I might end up dead tomorrow, lying crumpled at the bottom of the Chasm, I still can't resist him. I wish I could just melt into him, into his eyes, into his arms. I wish I could just forget everything, and be happy with my new life. I wish.

**A/N – This should answer a few questions, at least! Apologies again for the delay – I'll be returning to a weekly schedule now though :) **

**Review!**

**Ellie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Sometimes, all I want to do is freeze time. To stay in a single moment, forever. Now was one of those times.

Tobias and I stay awake for hours, wrapped up in each other's arms. Sometimes we kiss, but we mainly talk. There's a black cloud hanging over us, and we talk about things we'd never dare bring up before; Eric, Caleb, the letter I left for my parents, Marcus, Al.

Tobias reassures me that everything will be alright, that he won't let anything happen to me. He says this a lot.

Tobias falls asleep first. It gives me time to think about everything, everyone. Christina and Will, Marlene and Lynn, Marlene and Uriah. As mean as it is to say it, my friends problems are menial and practically stupid compared to mine. I feel a pang of hatred, at how simple my friends lives appear, despite their problems. But I immediately shake the feeling, and scold myself for thinking such things. Everyone has hurdles they have to overcome. Some are bigger than others, that's all. Some are confusing and some are terrifying. Some are both.

As I drift off into sleep, I think about the words above my head.

Fear God Alone.

* * *

A loud knock on the door wakes me up with a start. The room is pitch black and there's no sound except the thundering at the door. It's the middle of the night – this could not be good.

"Tobias," I whisper, shaking him. "Tobias!" He mumbles something about sleep. Sighing, I pull the duvet off him, and he bolts upright.

"Hey! I'm col-" He stops midsentence when he sees my wide eyes and hears the knocking on the door. Slowly, he creeps towards the door.

I inhale deeply. If Eric, or even Max, stands on the other side of this door, I'm as good as dead. My hand instinctively reaches for the gun on the bed side table. Tobias looks at me, as if to ask permission to open the door, and I nod slowly.

Tobias opens the door and I quickly move out of sight.

"Hello, Four." Eric's gruff voice pierces my heart. I am going to die.

"Is Tris here?"

I am going to die.

"What do you want Eric?"

I am going to die.

"I just thought we could have a little... chat."

I am going to die.

My hand grips the gun handle, and my finger curls around the trigger. I hold the weapon with both hands, to steady the shaking.

Eric bursts past Tobias, and I move the gun to his temple as soon as he comes into sight.

"Hello, Tris." he sneers.

"What do you want?" I ask, jabbing the gun further into the side of his head.

"Didn't you hear me?" He turns to face me, forehead against the gun barrel. Immediately, I can tell he has detected the fear in my eyes. "I just want to talk."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Before I can stop him, he punches me in the side, winding me and forcing me to the ground. The gun is wrenched from my hands and is now trained on me. Tobias lurches for me, but instead his face meets Eric's fist.

"No point in blowing my brains out over a conversation now, is there?" his cold voice sends a chill down my spine. Tobias wipes away the blood dripping from his lip.

"See, Trissy," I wince. "We never quite finished our conversation in the training room." Eric twirls the gun between his fingers.

"What I was GOING to say was..." Tobias and I freeze in anticipation.

"I'd be willing to let it slide, if you take me through your fear landscape." I frown in confusion. Was that it?

"But you saw her fear landscape. In the final test." Tobias reminds him, and Eric spins round to face him.

"Well maybe I want to see it again."

"But why?" I ask, until it suddenly dawns on me. The colour drains from my face, and by Tobias' horrified expression, I can tell he knows too.

Eric thinks I'm Divergent.

Eric _knows_ I'm Divergent.

**A/N – I know, I know, this chapter is minuscule, but you'll see why in the next chapter ;)**

**Review!**

**Ellie x **


End file.
